There's a Song for Every Moment
by tinytokirabbit7
Summary: A collection of oneshot songfics for characters/events in the FMA world. Pairings: Royai & Edwin. Rated T for language andfor anything forgotten in later chapters & song lyrics.Put in romance for most song subjects, but really could be any random genre.
1. If the Furher Falls

**Hey,I'm way behind in fanfic-y stuff I want/have to do, because of school starting but I figured I ought to at least start some of the fics that are on my to-do list.. so to speak. **

**Well anyway, this is just going to be a collection of oneshot songfics, which i may vaguely connect or maybe not. Either way, this is going to have a song every chapter which i suggest listening to before reading the fic because otherwise the lyrics just look like a repetitive poem. I am open to any suggestions about future songs but do not send links, because they tend not to be very reliable. Just be sure to put both title and artist. Anyway, enjoy ^ ^**

**Obviously I don't own FMA. or the song in this songfic.**

**Song: If I Fall, by The White Tie Affair***

***Repeated use of the 'f' word, and it only bothers me because I think only Ed would talk that way but oh well.**

1) If I Fall

It was ironic, really. That this song would be playing on the radio on this day, of all days. Newly appointed Furher Roy Mustang was on his way to make his acceptance speech. He was driving to Central headquarters with the radio on in the car and it seemed to capture his thoughts and mood perfectly. Even as he walked through the door it was still replaying in his mind.

Behind the raised platform's curtain, his faithful former First Lieutenant (now his official head bodyguard), Riza Hawkeye approached him.

"Furher Roy Mustang, sir, everyone has arrived."

"What? Oh, um, excellent."

"Are you ready, sir?"

"Yes, I have my speech. But you know, I heard a song on the radio today on the way here and it made me think."

"What about, sir?"

"My goal being reached. Our goal. Becoming a reality. And what lies ahead and what's been already done."

Riza waited. There was nobody else behind the curtain as they had left to do crowd patrol in the restless audience.

"It went a little like this:" and Roy began singing softly as best he could remember.

_"So you heard, that I'm on my way  
__  
Wish that I didn't have to say_

Goodbye. I'll rely on your faith in me."

He took a deep breath and continued.

_"I got my feet on the ground,_

But my head's in the clouds

Can't forget where I come from

I hope your there when I'm done

I got my feet on the ground

But my head's in the clouds

Can't forget where I come from

I hope your there when I'm..."

Roy continued, a little more strongly.

_"What If I fall along the way would_

You be there to ease the pain?

It's my one shot can't fuck it up

And throw it away. Won't be long.

Won't be long before I break."

Riza began mouthing the words with him.

_"It's the touch, and the taste_

It's the feel of a brand new place

When I go, you'll be there,

In a month in a year."

They sang together now, at a normal speaking tone and looking into each other's eyes.

_"I got my feet on the ground_

But my head's in the cloud

Can't forget where I come from

I hope your there when I'm done

I got my feet on the ground

But my head's in the clouds

Can't forget where I come from

I hope your there when I'm..."

They sang a little louder, and others began walking behind the curtain to see what the cause for delay was.

_"What If I fall along the way would_

You be there to ease the pain?

It's my one shot can't fuck it up

And throw it away. Won't be long.

Won't be long before I break.

_So you think that I am wasting my time_

But I'm ready, ready to go.

So you know I've got this under control

But I'm ready...

_What if I fall before along the way would you be there_

To ease the pain? Cause it's my one shot

Can't fuck it up and throw it away, won't be long..."

By now all the people who were helping backstage were gathered at the edge of the curtain, listening to the duo.

_"What If I fall along the way would_

You be there to ease the pain?

It's my one shot can't fuck it up

And throw it away. Won't be long.

Won't be long before I break.

_What If I fall along the way would  
__  
You be there to ease the pain?_

It's my one shot can't fuck it up

And throw it away. Won't be long.

Won't be long before I break."

As they neared the end of the song, their voices got lower and lower until it was a whisper.

_"So you think that I am wasting my time_

But I'm ready, ready to go.  
_  
So you know I've got this under control_

But I'm ready..."

Suddenly, the pair was pulled out of their kind of stupor as their small audience applauded. Furher and bodyguard blushed and hastily began preparing for the speech. Their initially unnoticed audience smiled to themselves, Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery, Gracia Hughes, restored Alphonse Elric, and even his brother Edward had muttered, "It's about damn time."

-End-

**Not bad! Actually I'm very pleased at my first attempt at non-humor fanfiction. Which reminds me, in the suggestions if you'd like it to be certain genre or pairing, i'll consider that. I even included a few humor songs myself in the ones I've already chosen to use in future chapters.**

**Thanks for reading, especially if you read the annoyingly long auther's notes as well ^ ^**

**PLEASE review! I've been trying harder to, and now as an author I see how much it really makes your day. Honestly, I don't care if you hated it.**

**Thanks again for reading! I'll shoot for an update as soon as i possibly can. At the earliest, next week. **

**~tinytokirabbit7 ^ ^ 3**


	2. The Colonel Went Down to Central

**Hello readers! I'm back again, sorry for the really late update (If any of you are even still following this then.. . Anyway, I've changed the title of the fic and slightly censored the first chapter. Both just bothered me. Well, here's the next oneshot songfic!**

**Song: The Devil Went Down to Georgia by Charlie Daniels**

**Just could sort of picture Ed and Roy having some sort of face-off like this.. and the song too, the rhythms... sorry if it's too.. AU/un-canon**

**I don't own the song or FMA. **

**Genre: Humor, Parody**

* * *

The Devil, er, Colonel, Went Down to Georgia, er, Central

"Al, I don't really see why I have to do this-"

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad! Besides, you always did say you wanted to get back at him.."

"Ugh, how am I supposed to be a violinist if my fingers are _metal?!"_

"Not my problem brother! If you need anything else, I'll be down in the pit on the piano." Alphonse, restored to human form, walked smiling towards his position.

Edward just groaned, grabbed his violin, and trudged to the tape X on the small stage.

"Alright! Now, in our ongoing attempt to give everyone a chance to give thier coworkers something to laugh at, we are ecstatic to present the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric and the Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang doing their rendition of "The Devil Went Down to Georgia" featuring Alphonse Elric on the piano!"

The curtains opened, and a single spotlight fell on Roy Mustang, carrying with him a golden violin and dressed in red and black. Then the music began and the narration.

_The devil went down to Central,  
He was lookin for a soul to steal.  
He was in a bind  
'Cause he was way behind  
And he was willing to make a deal._

Roy smirked at Riza, who flatly responded, "No, you still have to do all your paperwork and I am NOT open to negotiations, no matter how far behind you are."  
"You're no fun." Roy pouted.

Then, a second spotlight appearred on Edward, playing his own wooden violin in a plain white shirt and brown pants (A/N:going for the southwestern look.. trying)

_When he came up this young man  
sawin' a fiddle and playing it hot,  
And the devil jumped  
upon a hickory stump  
And said boy, let me tell you what:_

"Hey, Pipsqueak, wanna make a deal?"  
"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!! I'LL SMASH THIS VIOLIN ON YOUR HEAD!!"

_I guess you didn't know it,  
But I'm a fiddle player too  
And if you care to take a dare  
I'll make a bet with you._

"For the last time I am NOT doing your paperwork you lazy bast-"  
"Brother!"

_Now you play a pretty good fiddle boy,  
But give the devil his due.  
I'll bet a fiddle of gold  
Against your soul  
'Cause I think I'm better than you!_

"I thought transmuting gold was against the rules, _Colonel_"  
"Oh, so you agree that I'm better than you?"  
"SHUT UP I NEVER SAID THAT!!"

_The boy said "My name's Edward,  
And it might be a sin,  
But I'll take your bet  
And you're gonna regret  
'Cause I'm the best there's ever been!_

Roy laughed. "Whatever you say, Shrimp."

_Edward rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard,  
'Cause hell's broke loose in Central and the devil deals the cards!  
And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold  
But if you lose the devil gets your soul!!_

"I'm already a military dog that can just transmute my "fiddle" into gold, so why the hell would I want to do that?"  
"Because otherwise I'm telling your mechanic girlfreind that you broke both limbs while trying to sneak in her window-"  
"Then I'm telling the Lieutenant the same thing."  
"You realize that I'm right here, Fullmetal.."

_The devil opened up his case  
And he said, "I'll start this show"  
And fire flew from his fingertips  
As he rosined up his bow_

"Was it really necessary to bring your gloves, sir?"  
"Certainly, Lieutenant! How else can one fry shrimp?"  
"YOU--"  
"ED!"

_Then he pulled the bow across the strings  
And it made an evil hiss  
And a band of demons joined in  
And it sounded something like this:_

Roy began to play, his bow moving fast as a blur and his fingers even faster. When he was finished, he snapped his fingers to create more dramatic effect by setting some paper streamers on fire as they fell around him. Needless to say there were quite a few women who swooned.

_When the devil finished  
Edward said, "You're pretty good old son,"  
"Just sit right in that chair right there,  
And let me show you how it's done!"_

Ed then began to play, grdualy picking up speed and intensity as he went on.

_He played Fire on the Mountain  
Run boys, Run  
The devil's in the House of the Rising Sun  
Chicken in a bread pan pickin' out dough  
Granny does your dog bite  
No child, no_

By now, Ed was playing just as fast (or faster) than Roy been playing before him. As he neared his big finish, sweat appeared on his forehead andhe gritted his teeth together. He ended his last note with a flourish and smiled very evilly at Roy.

_The devil bowed his head  
Because he knew that he'd been beat  
And he laid that golden fiddle  
On the ground at Edward's feet._

"Gosh, I don't think I've ever seen a look of that much smugness in my life.."  
"Not even from the Colonel."  
"Now _that's_ saying something!"

_Edward said, "Devil, just come on back  
If you ever want to try again  
'Cause I've told you once, Colonel Bastard  
I'm the best there's ever been!"_

Roy walked off the stage all dignified in defeat, While Ed continued smiling and transmuted an effigy of himself smiling smugly in the direction the Colonel had left.

_He played Fire on the Mountain  
Run boys, Run  
The devil's in the House of the Rising Sun  
Chicken in a bread pan pickin' out dough  
Granny does your dog bite  
No child, no_

Alphonse played Ed out, as he took a not-so-humble bow and walked backstage.

The audience cheered and laughed. Things were quite different backstage.

"The streamers, huh? Don't you think it's a little overkill?"  
"Not as much as your little monument, Fullmetal."  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE?!"  
"By the way, I've won the bet, you know."  
"You sure as hell did not, you damn Colonel!!"  
"Of course I did. They cheered, so they enjoyed it."  
"But they also laughed, implying that we humiliated ourselves."  
"Now what's this about a bet?"  
"Well, Alphonse, we made a little bet that if we did a good performance, then Ed would have to ask Winry out and he'd have to do my paperwork for a week. If we'd humiliated ourselves, then I'd have to ask the Lieutenant out and I'd do his paperwork for a week plus not call hims hort because he gets less paperwork than I do."

"Well that's stupid," Alphonse said. "Because you two did such a good performance of yourselves that you both were humiliated and put on a good show at the same time."

Ed and Roy looked at each other. "Well I still won." Both said at the same time.

-End-

**Eh.. not my best. oh well, thanks for reading and please drop a review! If you want any specific songs, put 'em in a review and i'll write a songfic. Sorry, but I won't do any yaoi though. **


End file.
